Isso é tudo o que importa
by Miss Dartmoor
Summary: WINCEST - "Você precisa disso, tanto quanto precisa respirar para viver".


**Título: **Isso é tudo o que importa

**Autora: **Miss Dartmoor

**Sinopse: **"Você precisa disso, tanto quanto precisa respirar para viver".

**Shipper: **Sam e Dean Winchester - Wincest

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural, Sam e Dean não me pertencem. Eu só os pego emprestado de vez em quando, sem a permissão do Eric Kripke, pra me divertir. Não ganho nada, além de sonhos pervertidos envolvendo os dois, escrevendo isso!

**Classificação:** Essa fanfic é uma Wincest, contém incesto e slash! Não sabe o que é? Eu explico: É relação sexual envolvendo dois homens, pra ser mais exata, dois irmãos. No caso os garotos Winchester. É **RATED MATURE**,** NC17**! Se você não se sente confortável lendo esse tipo de coisa ou acha que não tem maturidade suficiente, sugiro (Sugiro não, _ordeno!_) que procure uma fanfic mais apropriada!

O estilo é meio diferente, pelo menos diferente do que eu estou acostumada a escrever. De qualquer forma, o "você" dito no texto é o Dean, só pra avisar. Bem... Boa leitura! xD

* * *

**Isso é tudo o que importa – **Capítulo Único

* * *

Você estaciona o carro e dá uma boa olhada no Motel. Ele é igual aos outros se não pior, mas você não se importa nem um pouco porque já está acostumado, e também porque está cansado demais para dirigir e ir até outro.

É quase noite e o dia foi cansativo, uma caçada e tanto, mas nada que vocês não pudessem resolver. As suas mãos estão suando e tudo o que você quer, agora, é chegar logo na droga do quarto.

Você sai do carro e caminha até a recepção. Seu coração está na boca, parece que vai saltar para fora. As sensações e os sintomas são clichês, aqueles mesmos clichês de livros de romance, tão patéticos que você se sente ridículo por sentir isso. A sua garganta está seca, você não tem idéia do que falar então resolve ficar quieto, caminhar em silêncio.

A ansiedade é tanta que você evita olhar para ele. Você sabe que se olhar seus joelhos vão ceder, tremer, com apenas um único olhar. Um único olhar poderia matar, e aquele olhar era o suficiente para fazer você perder o rumo.

Você entra, e ele vem logo atrás com a mochila nas mãos. Você pára em frente ao balcão da recepção e pede um quarto, com cama de casal.

Você está pouco se fodendo para a cara de surpresa que a atendente faz ao ouvir o pedido e olhar de você, para o seu irmão. Você já não se importa mais com isso e está cansado, e precisa demais _disso _para se preocupar com os olhares reprovadores.

Então você paga o quarto e pega as chaves, e sobe as escadas com ele logo ao lado.

A primeira coisa que você faz ao entrar no quarto é dar uma boa olhada nele. É igual aos outros, exatamente igual, mas você não está interessado nisso.

O barulho da mochila caindo no chão te chama a atenção e quando você olha para trás é surpreendido com seu irmão te segurando pela cintura, e ele te beija como se quisesse fazer isso há anos e te empurra na direção da cama.

Você precisa _disso,_ tanto quanto precisa respirar para viver.

Você não resiste e você não se impõe, porque você também espera por isso desde que o dia começou.

**This is wrong**

(Isto é errado)

**I should be gone**

(Eu deveria ter partido)

Você sente o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu e logo a sua camisa está indo para o chão num puxão só, e ele te beija com sede e fome como se sua vida dependesse disso.

As suas mãos caminham até o fecho do cinto dele e você pára de fazer o que está fazendo só para observar ele retirar a própria camisa, sentado no seu quadril. Você observa o corpo dele, o corpo que é seu, que te pertence. O corpo que faz você perder a cabeça e repetir o mesmo erro milhões de vezes.

Ele sorri para você, sem malícia, e te beija de novo. Você volta à realidade e abre o cinto e logo está abrindo o zíper da calça dele. Você pára um instante apenas para sentir o gosto da boca dele. Os lábios se tocam, as línguas se massageam, num jogo de pega-pega aonde o objetivo não é ganhar do adversário, porque nenhum dos dois é o adversário.

Você passa as mãos pelo corpo dele, mapeando cada parte de novo e de novo, e você o ouve suspirar quando as suas mãos começam a traçar um caminho pelas costas. Você sorri, com malícia, com satisfação, e volta a beijá-lo antes que se arrependa.

Mas você sabe que não vai se arrepender nunca, e mesmo que se arrependesse, agora já é tarde demais.

É um turbilhão de emoções o que ambos estão sentindo, não há tempo para ser romântico, nenhum dos dois está sendo.

Você geme entre o beijo quando ele te toca por cima do tecido da calça e aperta os ombros dele com as mãos quando ele aperta com mais força. Ele está suando, você também, e todo o quarto está quente.

Você troca as posições sem sutileza alguma, e fica por cima. Você beija, morde e chupa o pescoço dele até marcar, e desce beijando todo o peitoral enquanto ouve ele gemer.

**You get up, you go down**

(Você por cima, agora em baixo)

**And then we go one more round**

(E então fazemos mais uma vez)

**It's wrong, they say**

(É errado, eles dizem)

**I can't stay away**

(Eu não posso ficar longe)

Você interrompe os beijos quando chega ao umbigo, e então puxa a calça dele com pressa, um pouco de violência também, você esperou por isso tempo demais para ficar sendo romântico ou delicado. Ele se inclina para frente e te beija mais uma vez, e vocês se livram das últimas peças de roupa.

Ele troca as posições e fica por cima, te olha nos olhos alguns segundos antes de começar a se esfregar em você, e você aperta os lábios e fecha os olhos com força, gemendo e sentindo que não vai agüentar por muito tempo. Ele está excitado, tanto quanto você, você sente a respiração dele roçar na sua pele e quando seus lábios se encontram novamente, num beijo um pouco desesperado e desajeitado, você vira seu irmão e fica por cima mais uma vez.

Não é um jogo pra saber quem domina a relação.

Vocês se beijam de novo, você continua com os movimentos, se esfregando nele, e ele implora pra você continuar, pra ir em frente.

Você não pode deixar o seu irmão na mão.

Então você o vira e beija cada parte do corpo que consegue ver, e o toca com força e ele geme de novo. Você sorri, porque aquele é o melhor som que ouviu em toda a vida e porque só você sabe como deixá-lo assim.

Fora de controle.

- Dean... – Você encosta o seu peitoral na pele das costas dele e então você o penetra, primeiro lentamente, devagar, até ele se acostumar com o seu membro dentro dele. Ele geme de dor e você faz menção de parar, ou de diminuir a velocidade, mas ele se mexe e mesmo que você tentasse parar não conseguiria, porque aquilo só o deixa mais excitado ainda.

A sua respiração está rápida, descompassada, e você sente todo o corpo dele próximo ao seu e entra por completo, começando com os movimentos lentos, até que ele se acostume. Então você o toca de novo e começa a masturbá-lo, e os gemidos de dor são substituídos pelos de prazer, e você não se controla mais.

Porque esperou por isso tempo demais.

**I'm conflicted**

(Estou em conflito)

**I inhale, now I'm addicted**

(Inalando, agora estou viciado)

**To this place, to you babe**

(Neste lugar, em você amor)

**I can't stay away, can't stay away**

(Eu não posso ficar longe, não posso ficar longe)

É errado, é obsceno, é loucura, mas você está pouco se lixando. É obsessivo, é possessivo e te deixa fora do controle.

Mas você o ama, e sabe que ele te ama também.

E isso é tudo o que importa.

**I was numb**

(Eu estava entorpecido)

**For you I come**

(Por você eu venho)

**Night and day**

(Noite e dia)

**And I can't stay away**

(E eu não posso ficar longe)

**No I can't stay away**

(Não, eu não posso ficar longe)

Ele geme mais alto, você aumenta a velocidade dos movimentos, entra e sai, até que você não agüenta mais segurar e coloca tudo pra fora, dentro dele. Ele te segue no gesto pouco tempo depois.

Você encosta todo seu corpo no dele completamente, e sussurra com os lábios roçando na nuca dele, algo parecido com _"Sammy, eu te amo"._

Você não é de dizer essas coisas e você sabe que não deveria estar dizendo, mas você o ama mesmo, de verdade, e o estrago já estava feito. Você nunca conseguiria se afastar dele, por mais que seja loucura, por mais que seja insano, por mais que fosse o certo. Você o ama e ele sabe disso.

E você sabe que ele te ama também.

Você sai de cima dele e se deita na cama, fechando os olhos, respirando ainda como se tivesse corrido quilômetros. Ele se deita ao seu lado também e te olha, e se aproxima até que seus lábios estejam quase unidos, mas ele não te beija.

- Eu te amo também. – Ele diz, e você sorri ainda de olhos fechados e sente ele te beijar. Um beijo mais calmo, mais quente, mais reconfortante.

Você sente a mão dele caminhar pelo seu corpo até chegar no seu rosto, e ele segura seu rosto acariciando a sua bochecha com o polegar, e quando você abre os olhos, assim que o beijo foi interrompido, ele está te observando e você sorri.

É errado, todos diriam se soubessem.

Mas você está pouco se lixando para o que eles pensam. Porque você o tem, e ele te tem também.

Você faria tudo por ele, porque você o ama como nunca amou ninguém em toda sua vida.

E você sabe que ele sente o mesmo.

**Roses bloom**

(As rosas florescem)

**In your dirty room**

(Em seu quarto sujo)

**I come to play**

(Eu vim para jogar)

**'Cause I can't stay away**

(Porque eu não posso ficar longe)

_The Veronicas - I Can't Stay Away_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá pessoas! Curtinha a fanfic, não é? Eu pelo menos achei, mas gostei de escrever ela, o estilo de escrever é meio diferente do estilo que eu estou acostumada!

Bem, a idéia me surgiu faz algum tempo, mais ou menos quando eu ouvi essa musica pela primeira vez e, cara, como eu achei que ela tinha tudo a ver com Sam/Dean!

Espero que vocês tenham gostado e, se chegou até aqui, não custa nada deixar uma review, não é? Faz assim, se você deixar uma review eu não chamo a Lilith pra ir atrás de você! uu'

É isso, até a próxima e, para os leitores de "Tudo o que ele quer é", eu juro que posto o capítulo um dia desses, não está pronto, mas eu tenho mais da metade escrito, é isso!

Ah, quem for deixar review's em "anônimo", deixe o email pra eu poder responder okay?

Beijos! o/


End file.
